


Perfect (angst)

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Making Out, eret is trying his best, fundy is heart broken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hey, I wrote feret time and more feret time. So I wanted to write something besides smut, cause why not.Also if you’re reading this you were clearly looking for this
Relationships: Eret/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 123





	Perfect (angst)

Fundy holds himself as he cried, he walked in on dream and George having sex. The worst part was that this wasn’t the first time he walked in on them. This time..it was different.  
Dream looked at him with a knowing look, a look that told him everything he needed to know. Fundy wasn’t leaving dream. 

The first time he walked in on them it was awful. He cried harder than he’s crying now, until he couldn’t breath or even see clear. Dream begged him to say. How he’d never do it again. Now..it was a regular thing. Fundy was in the living room, drinking until he could numb while the moans of the two..lovers could be heard in his bedroom. 

It was a regular thing after all. After a few minutes George walked out the room, tucking his shirt in. He didn’t look at fundy. Whether the reason was because he felt bad Or because he was embarrassed was a mystery. He didn’t feel bad. 

Dream and him..they were lovers after all. And fundy had no place in that.

Dream walked out a few minutes later, wincing as he walked George out of the house. The two men spoke to each other before kissing. Then he was gone. Fundy sometimes forgot that George didn’t live here. After all he spent so much time here he might as well. 

“I bet he has it all...” fundy spoke softly, taking another sip of the alcohol that burned his throat all the way down. “You even talk about him in your sleep...” dream for once looked ashamed, he looked down, his knees were red. “I can taste his lips when I kiss you.” He said moving towards his fiancé. 

“I don’t even...im sorry fundy I-“ “no!” Fundy yelled out. “You’re not going to change...I need to accept that...I need time..alone..” Dream walked closer to fundy. “What are you saying?” He asked. “I’m asking you to leave Dream...I need to be alone..”

Dreams face dropped at that. “No fundy- that was the last time I-I swear I won’t do it again...it’s not me fundy...it’s just...” he looked down. He couldn’t play the good guy card, they both knew it. “Pack your stuff please...” fundy looked away, his eyes glossy with tears. 

An empty house. 

That’s where fundy was. It wasn’t until now he realized how much of his house reminded him of dream until he looked at the empty walls and cold bed. He needed someone. So he called eret. The male came over faster than he thought he would. 

But eret was a good friend so of course he would come the second fundy called. He let fundy rant to him about everything. Every detail even if eret didn’t need a certain detail, the male still told him. 

He asked eret to stay the night, he thought that would be better so he wouldn’t experience a night alone. He stayed on his bed while eret slept on the couch, fundy stared up at his ceiling imagining everything that could happen. Dream leaving him. That already happened. 

Sometime in the night he got up from his bed and went to the living room, seeing eret laid out on the couch on his back. The blanket was over his waist and he was facing the cousin of the couch. He was tall so his knees were bent. Fundy thought about taking eret to his bed, but the thought of laying in the bed again made him sick. 

He’ll buy a new bed in the morning.

Fundy laid down on eret, nuzzled against the male while he slept. Would he mind? At the moment fundy didn’t care. He loved the feeling.  
Would eret cheat on him?  
Leave him?  
Yell at him?  
Beg him to stay only to leave again?  
Sleep with someone in their bed?  
Eleven times?

That was a question for another day. For now he wanted to stay on eret, cuddling him.


End file.
